


You Never Truly Leave

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader tries to leave the hunting life in exchange for a normal one. But, as every hunter knows, you can never truly leave the life.





	You Never Truly Leave

Your phone buzzed violently on your bedside table. What the hell?Who the heck was calling you at… you stared at your clock. “Four thirty?” you whispered to yourself. You snagged your phone off the charger and studied the screen. You didn’t recognize the number.Great.  
Slowly easing out from under your covers, careful not to wake your boyfriend beside you, you headed towards the hall. Your phone kept buzzing, the third call from this unknown person coming through.  
“Hello?” you whisper into the phone. There was and eerie silence.  
“Y/N?” a familiar voice asked. “Oh, thank god. I didn’t know who else to call.” You definitely knew that voice. It was a voice you never thought you’d here again, and prayed every day to forget.  
“Dean?”  
“It’s Sammy, Y/N. H-He lost his soul. He was stuck in Lucifer’s cage in Hell. And, when he came back, he was missing a piece. A huge piece. I don’t know what to do.” Dean’s voice was shaky, almost like he was out of breath. You froze in the middle of the hall, unable to believe what you were hearing. Lucifer? Sam going to Hell? What the heck had these boys gotten into since you last saw them?  
“Slow down, Dean. Please. Did you say that Sam just left Hell? And he doesn’t have a soul?” You struggled to keep your volume down. “How did Sam end up in Hell in the first place? Where the hell is Cas? Why isn’t he helping you?”  
“He’s trying. But he has his own issues, his own battles. It’s a really long story. Like I said, I didn’t know who else to turn to.” Your heart ached as you heard the pain in his voice. Dean loved his brother with every ounce of his existence, there was no doubting that. It was one of the first things you learned when you started hunting with them over six years earlier.  
But, no matter how much it hurt you to hear Dean’s pain, you couldn’t help. It had been over three years since you ended your relationship with Dean, but not a day went by that you didn’t think about him, or Sam, or Cas. But, you needed to leave. After dying twice, you simply couldn’t take the hunting life anymore.  
“What do you want from me, Dean?” Your voice was stern. He was silent for another moment, before letting out a small sob.  
“I need you to help me get my brother back. All of him.” That was it. That right there shattered your heart into a thousand pieces after you tried for years to heal it back together.  
Your tired fingers shook around your phone. “Dean—”  
“Please, Y/N! I don’t know what the fuck to do. All I’m asking is for you to help me get Sam’s soul back. I will do all of the dirty work. I just can’t do it alone.” At this point, Dean was sobbing loudly. His breathing caused the line to crackle as he spoke.  
“Y/N?” you heard our boyfriend call from the bedroom. “Why are you up? Who are you talking to?” You froze as you turned towards your bedroom door.  
“Don’t worry, babe. It’s just my sister. She’s having a rough night. I’ll be in soon.” He just nodded, then turned back into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
“Babe?” Dean mocked.  
You rolled your burning eyes. “Yes, Dean. That was my boyfriend.” You let out a frustrated sigh. “Dean, it’s been three years since I’ve seen you, three years since I’ve stopped hunting. I’ve left the life. I have a good job, a real job. I make enough money to own a home with my boyfriend. We’re thinking of getting married.” Tears threatened to spill over in your eyes. “I have things that I wouldn’t have had if I stayed.”  
“If you stayed with me?” Dean’s voice cut through you like a knife. “You never really leave this life, Y/N—"  
“Yes. If I stayed with you. And I have left. And, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had to think about monsters and demons and all of that crazy shit today. I haven’t for a long time.” You fought back a sob. “I’m sorry Dean, but I can’t go back. You’ll get through this. You always do.”  
“Y/N, please,” Dean pleaded.  
You slammed your palm against the wall, barely able to hold back the pain. “No, Dean. I love you and Sammy so much. But, I can’t go back. I’ve been possessed by demons and ghosts. I’ve died, Dean. I can’t put my new family in danger. I’m sorry.”  
“No. Y/N, Plea—” You hung up before he could finish. You just couldn’t go back. You couldn’t put the people you loved in danger. The world you left behind was a deadly one. You were sure that if you went back, it would harm those you held dear. The only problem was, some of those people were still living the life every day. And they needed your help.  
You stared back at the closed bedroom door, surprised the noise you were making didn’t wake your boyfriend up again. You closed your eyes, finally allowing the pent-up tears to roll freely down your flushed cheeks.  
“Fuck,” you muttered to yourself. You picked up your phone and stared down at the phone number. Every ounce of you wanted to crawl back into bed and try to get some sleep. But, your heart was aching for a man you swore you didn’t love anymore. And your heart always won. “Double fuck,” you growled. Then, against every reasonable thought in your head, you pressed Call, and lifted your phone to your ear.  
“Hello?”  
You let out a deep sigh. “Dean, where are you now?”  
“Uh, Chicago.” His voice was still shaky.  
“Okay.” You squeezed your eyes shut. “I’ll be there in three hours.” Your other hand curled into a tight fist as you tried to come to terms with your decision. “But, after this, I’m changing my number.” Dean let out a deep breath. “You got that?”  
“Yeah,” he muttered. “Thank you, Y/N.” He hung up, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Then, you turned towards your room to pack. This thing may be a horrible mistake. But, when it was all over, you just hoped that you could keep your promise and leave the life behind for good.


End file.
